The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to rack-mounted computers in a chassis. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to cooling rack-mounted computers in a chassis.
A chassis is a housing that holds multiple rack-mounted computers, also known as servers, also known as rack-mounted servers. Each rack-mounted server is an autonomous or semi-autonomous computing system, which is able to communicate with other rack-mounted servers within and outside of the chassis.